


Persona 4: Reverse

by Proxys_saga



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: AU: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxys_saga/pseuds/Proxys_saga
Summary: To save the town "Inaba", and its people, Hotaka Katsumi is gonna need to go back to 10 years ago; to when the murders began. He has no choice to go back; he has no choice to solve the mystery; but he has a choice to partner-up with someone, to solve the mystery that lurks in the fog of the the town.





	Persona 4: Reverse

On route to Yasoinaba, Afternoon

"February, 14, 2019… It's been ten years since I been here." I was gazing at the town I use to live in, ten years ago. **"Yasogami inaba"**... Population: I don't know? It has been too long, for me to know. I was driving towards the town as I tried to remember the Population count of this town. "Great, I forgot!" That made me frustrated, in a sort of way.

But nonetheless, I was approaching the town. now, I was thinking about something; where was I gonna sleep for my time here? "Hmmmm... Hang on, I know a place." I remembered that there was a famous inn in this town; I don't hear much about it anymore, but I think it should still be open, even after all this time.

Yasoinaba, Amagi inn, Afternoon  I entered through the entrance of the inn. The place feels barren; seriously, it's like a ghost town in here. Although the place still does look elegant. Even though the place does have a few cobwebs in the corners. ...Other than that, it seems ordinary.

"Can we help you?" "May I book a room, please." "Can you!" I almost forgot about something else, about this town: the rudeness! "So is that a no?" "You may." "Thank you." "Name..." " **Hotaka Katsumi**."

After a couple of minutes later, I had a room all to myself. Finally…! I laid on the floor, tryIng to relax after driving for a couple of hours in that cramped car. "Maaan, I'm beat!" I was looking outside the window, while I was on the floor. There was a lot of fog in the air; it's been like that for years now. Since then, the people of this town started acting...weird…

"I need to go somewhere. I'll die of boredom, in this place." I got up from the ground and I went out through the door for this room. I grabbed my shoes before leaving...

Yasoinaba, central street, afternoon I just walked out of the bookstore on this street… I was reading magazine about this town, and why it's so famous now. "The murders of Yasoinaba"...

This was going into depth about the murders that started, years ago. "..." I look at almost all of the victims that were high schoolers, that attended Yasogami high. There were a lot of murdered high schoolers; **Yukiko Amagi, Youske hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi**. But the first high schooler to die, was a senpai of mine, when I was a second year - **Saki Konishi** … In fact: she was the person to find the first murder victim - **Miyumi Yamamo** … After 2009, more students and people went missing…

That was the reason my mom and me moved, so one of us don't end up dead. And she smart to do that. But why I'm back here? Pretty simple; I was invited to an estate. ...More specifically, the Shirogane estate. The reason: I don't know? I was just invited out-of-the-blue.

"*Sigh* I might as well go there, right now then." I looked at my phone, which has the directions for the estate, and I began to make my way there…

*Thud* "Ahh!" "Whoa, sorry there, you should look where you're going." "So-sorry, officer." "It's alright, but you need to watch it, kid." Kid? I'm 27. "Well, I need to get going. Crime won't fight itself!" "...And these reports won't write themselves." "You're right! I gotta go!"

The detective seems to be in a hurry now. "Okay, goodbye, umm...?" "Adachi, **Tohru Adachi** …" He began to walk away, into the fog… "I swear I saw him around before, when I lived here."

Shirogane estate, Evening I open the door, wide open… The place looks like it hasn't been clean, for about a century now. "Hello, is anyone home? Hello?" Nobody responded... Great, me and the dusty house. This how I imagined spending my break.

*Sniff* *Sniff* "What's that smell...? I was walking towards where the smell was permeating. I open the door leading to the strange smell... "Damn, this library is really dusty." There were cobwebs, dust, and more stuff like that. I continued to follow the smell; the more I get near, the worse the odor gets.

I finally found where the odor was coming from. When I open the door, I was expecting to find some garbage and stuff. But it was much worse than that... "AAAAHHHHHH!" There was a dead body on the floor! More specifically, the person that invited me here - **Naoto Shirogane**

"What the hell...happened!?" *Gun cocks* "Freeze!" "What!? "I said: Freeze!" "W-w-WHAT!? I DIDN'T DO THIS!" "Get on the ground!" "But-" "GET ON THE GROUND, NOW!" What's going on!? I didn't do this!

I ran towards the officer and I push him out of the way. "Hey, stop right there!" I heard the officer using his radio, to call for back-up. I was still running for the exit of the estate... I was panting too much to say I was alright.

"Come on, why is this hallway so long!?" The hallway felt like it was longer than before, or rather it expanded in size. "*Pant* *Pant* Pant* Pant*" I was near the door; finally! I opened the door, which was leading to a bright. "What the...!?" Were they police lights?

The next thing I know my body felt...flat... I didn't feel anything...

?, Morning "Mmmm..." I felt exhausted, beyond. belief... "Ow! What in the hell!?" I was hooked up to hospital equipment.

"Why am I in the hospital...?" "I think I can answer that." "Huh?" I heard a voice and some footsteps approaching me. "Wait a minute, what's going on!?" "...I know why you are in a hospital bed, but can you tell me why you were unconscious, in front of our estate?" "You're... **Naoto Shirogane**...!"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, looks like I started a new series, too early. But that's okay, because now, there is more to read and wait for, than the story of Kei Kazuki, which is not discontinued; I will still be uploading chapters of that, but not two chapters of that story. But instead: I now upload one chapter for that fanfic, and one chapter for this fanfic. This fanfic won't be as action oriented as The story of Kei Kazuki, just to let you know; hell, the main in this might not even get a Persona. So yeah, this newest addition to the collection of stories I made so far... (Which is two.) So now., I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because it was a lot shorter, than any chapters I produced so far. (Besides the first chapter of my first fanfic.) ...And if you like: please follow the story, and, or me, if you want to be notified when I update a new chapter of either story. So until the next chapter; see ya.


End file.
